


Brighter than Your Future

by Retasudesu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retasudesu/pseuds/Retasudesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno loves Sho's wide, brighter-than-your-future forehead so very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter than Your Future

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Also I swear I'm not trying to make fun of Sho's forehead.

Sho was asleep.

Which was good; Ohno loved it when Sho was asleep, because then the younger man would be very vulnerable. When Sho was asleep, he was pretty much dead – Ohno had tried climbing on top of him and kissing his neck once before, and Sho didn’t give any response; when Sho was asleep, he was asleep, and that was that. But then again, Ohno didn’t mind – it was only when he was asleep that Sho could fully rested, that his brain finally stopped working and he’d snore with his mouth half opened and his fingers picking on the edge of his pillow, while one hand would drape on Ohno’s waist protectively. Sho looked almost like a baby when he was asleep, and Ohno loved it.

_His baby._

Smiling – and feeling like a completely helpless romantic right off the bat at 6 am – Ohno brushed Sho’s bangs away from his forehead. It has gotten longer again, Sho’s hair, and Ohno knew he was doing it on purpose. Just a few weeks ago Aiba had come up with his grand, world-shaking theory, and he declared it in the green room, like a light bulb has been turned on so suddenly on top of his head, “I think we can land an airplane on Sho’s forehead!”

Nino and Jun bellowed in laughter, tears streaming from their eyes and they held their stomachs as they tried to breathe, failing, and then gasping helplessly. Sho was flustered – shocked, yes, and he immediately set on the innocent-looking Aiba, who seemed really clueless and wasn’t expecting for Nino and Jun to laugh, like he actually think it’d work out, and he couldn’t see why Sho was suddenly plunging on him, them a mess on the floor – Sho strangling Aiba while Nino and Jun sprawled on the floor, laughing, laughing some more, laughing until there was no voice left from them and Jun had to leave to pee. Ohno sat on the couch, half amused half annoyed, and he called for his boyfriend when Aiba cried out for help – his boyfriend, a good boy he was, obliged. He walked to Ohno with a sulky pout, flopping on the couch, and Ohno immediately clung to him. In less than a few minutes, the joke was already forgotten – Aiba found something to eat, Nino too tired to continue on laughing (though he would bring it up again someday), and Jun coming back from the toilet all serious and in his work mode. Sho himself has already calmed down, his eyes showing the usual gentleness as he gazed to Ohno, giving Ohno a lopsided grin to show him that it was all just a joke, and he was okay, just playing along, because hey, that was what the oldest were supposed to do, right?

But weeks passed, and Sho still hasn’t cut his hair, bangs getting longer, and Ohno thought he was clearly affected. Sho was probably ashamed with his wide forehead – Ohno saw some of their fans making fun of it too, with Nino showing them with a big grin while Sho’s eyes darkened, even just for a while, before he laughed along with others. Ohno was, again, annoyed, but he said nothing.

Now though, lying beside Sho and staring at his wide forehead, Ohno couldn’t help but grin. Well, if they didn’t like Sho’s forehead, then it was their loss. If they didn’t like this – this wide, bright forehead that hid Sho’s amazing brain inside, then it was completely their loss, and Ohno was glad because he didn’t have to compete with everyone else. Slowly, he let his fingers caressed Sho’s forehead; it was a bit damp and oily, and – Ohno had to bit his lips to hold him back from laughing – shiny, but Ohno loved it, nevertheless. He loved this shiny, brighter than your future forehead – people said that wide forehead meant that the person was smart, and Ohno couldn’t agree more. Sho was smarter than anyone, Ohno was sure. Whenever he was awake, Sho’d push his brain to work, cramming all kind of information inside his head as much as he could until, sometimes, Ohno swore he could see smoke coming out from pores on his head.

But even though Sho was smart, sometimes he was stupid-smart, like who else rented a documentary about fish and watched them firsthand and learned about the fishes on the documentary so when they watched them together, he could provide Ohno with information Ohno didn’t bother to know? Or who else was researching about rods and their kinds for like, a week so he could get the best rod for Ohno for his birthday present? Or who else spent nearly a week to study about a question that Ohno asked absent-mindedly, a question that Ohno already forget what only to have Sho beamingly told him the answer after a week has passed with him studying and asking around? Not only that, but sometimes Sho’s smartness also turned him into such a dork – he knew exactly when to be one, he could calculate almost everything, even fans reactions, but what Ohno loved the most was when his brain finally let him genuinely slipped for a moment, and then there was a look of pure surprise, but then Sho’s brain, the very dominating part of him, would take control of everything again.

Sho was fascinating that way – so alive, so vibrant, so vivid. He was brimming with live, his smile, his knowledge, his dorkiness – his brain controlled all that, and it was hidden behind his forehead, like a treasure, and his forehead was the charming, velvety box he would run his hands on, knowing that something precious was inside, pulsating with life.  

And Ohno cherished it, more than anything.

He couldn’t help himself – Ohno moved a bit under Sho’s arm, scooting closer, and then he pressed his lips on Sho’s forehead. He let his lips linger for a while, his chest thumping pleasantly with the thought of ‘ _Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou_ ’, and when he pulled back, he saw Sho’s sleepy eyes staring back at him. He grinned lopsidedly, and Sho mimicked that lazily as his grip around Ohno’s waist tightened. “Morning.” He mumbled out.

“Morning.” Ohno greeted, a bit too cheerful in the morning. Sho noticed that too, and he raised one  eyebrow as one hand went up to push his hair backward, showing off his forehead for a split seconds for Ohno before he pulled his hand away. “What were you doing?”

“Hmm?”

“You were staring at me for a while, and then suddenly you kissed me on my forehead.”

“So you are awake.” Ohno grumbled, and Sho chuckled lightly at that.

“Well, yes. But I feel you staring at me, so I pretend to be asleep.”

“Hmm.”

“So?”

“What?”

“What were you doing?”

Ohno propped himself up with his elbow, eyes staring openly at Sho’s forehead, and then he said, “I was thinking that your forehead does shine brighter than my future.”

Sho was stunned – Ohno watched how he thought that he must be joking, but realizing Ohno’s serious tone, his face slowly crumbled. He looked dejected, painfully so, his good mood deflating like a balloon, and before he could say anything, before he could try and make lightweight of the situation, Ohno added, “And I love it so much I can’t stand it.”

Again, Sho was stunned. He was gaping now, and Ohno could see his brain already working again, gears grinding against each other, and Ohno grinned. “I love it.” He repeated as he kissed Sho’s forehead chastely. “I love it soooo much.”

Sho made a sound like he was choking; Ohno was straddling him now, face buried on the crook of Sho’s neck as he chanted ‘ _IloveitIloveitIloveit_ ’ again and again, before Sho finally said, “Well, you’re the first.”

“I know.” Ohno replied. “Which is good. I am a very ambitious person, you see. I’d like to be your first in everything.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Sho said in amazement. “No one like a wide forehead – even more when it’s brighter than your future.”

“My future would be brighter with you – don’t you think so?” Ohno said with a giggle, and this time, Sho followed along, his voice rich and deep, and Ohno took them all in, burning the sound into his mind to remember whenever. When the voice died out, Sho rolled around so this time Ohno was trapped below him, and he lost his breath upon seeing Sho’s serious look, his brown eyes melting him, making him vulnerable and weak as Sho whispered, “Thank you” softly.

And it was stupid, Ohno thought. It was stupid to thank someone for loving you the way you are, because if Ohno were to be honest, he wanted to thank Sho instead. He wanted to thank him and his buzzing brain for choosing him, for wasting his time and his knowledge on something as petty as him, and then he realized that it was almost the same – that he understood the feeling of wanting to thank the one who loved you just the way you are.

And so, he could only nod with a smile, and Sho was smiling too, and their lips couldn’t melt perfectly because both were smiling, but they didn’t mind. Their smiles were enough to tell each other everything.

“I think I’d get a haircut today.” Sho announced after he pulled back. “Come with me?”

Ohno grinned widely, his fingers brushing Sho’s annoying bangs. “My pleasure.”

He could already imagine how handsome Sho’d be, with his bright forehead, and if the others were saying something funny again, he’d be the first to jump on them – he kept his nails long for reasons.

This was a good one.


End file.
